vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushala Daora
|-|Normal= |-|HC= |-|Rusted= |-|HC Rusted= |-|Burst= Summary Kushala Daora are Elder Dragons introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Like other Elder Dragons, Kushala Daora are highly aggressive. However, in the New World, they are normally calm, even when hunters apporach and get close to it. Only when attacked, it will become aggressive. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly far higher Name: Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon, Garuba Daora Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Ancestral Classification: Elder Dragon, True Elder Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification (Via Dragon Element), Statistics Reduction, Mind Attacks, Durability Negation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can induce Dragonblight, Iceblight, Defense Down and Snowman), Weather Manipulation (Can control the very weather around them), Flight, Explosion Manipulation and Biological Manipulation upon death, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Has found a way to remove toxin from its body) | Same as Before, Regeneration Negation (Negated Regeneration of the Hunter) | Same as Before, Damage Boost (Able to amplify its damage because of the rusts) | Same as Before except Weather Manipulation, alongside Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Crystal Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Dispersed a snowstorm) | Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to a regular Kushala Daora, if not stronger due to being a HC Variant) | Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to a regular Kushala Daora, if not stronger due to being a Variant) | At least Small Country level+, possibly far higher (Definitely stronger than regular Kushala Daora. Theorized to be rival of Shantien, but the chances of it actually being true is very slim) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Minor Elder like Kirin) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly far higher (Possibly kept up with Shantien, but it might not be true) with Speed of Light attack speed (Garuba Daora is able to bend natural light to attack using the reflection of its crystals) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher (As an Elder Dragon, it should be far above the likes of Tetsucabra) | At least Class 100, likely far higher | At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ | Small Country Class+ | Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly far higher Durability: Small Country level+ (Should be as durable as other Elder Such as Kirin and able to take hits from Nergigante) | Small Country level+ | Small Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly far higher (Possibly matched Shantien, though it might not be true) Stamina: Endless Range: Likely Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Has weakness to Dragon Element) Weaknesses: Dragon, Electricity and Poison sometimes | Dragon, Electricity and Poison sometimes | Dragon and Water | Electricity Keys: Normal | HC | Rusted/HC Rusted | Garuba Daora Others Notable Victories: Articuno (Pokémon) Articuno's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Capcom Category:Tier 6 Category:Air Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users